1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to television receivers and the various functionality options now available to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Television receivers that are being marketed today have various optional functions which may be incorporated therein. For example, the television receiver may include Picture-in-Picture (PIP) in which the video signal for PIP is provided by a second signal source (a VCR) connected to a second video input of the television receiver, or a second tuner so that the television receiver may by itself provide PIP. These and other optional features are provided by modifying the circuitry inside the television receiver. Quite naturally, these changes must be implemented in the production line resulting in a plurality of different models of the television receiver being fabricated. It should be apparent that this results in relatively high production costs. In marketing these separate models of television receivers, a dealer must then anticipate what features his/her customers would desire, and order sufficient quantities of the specific models. Any others must be ordered specifically for that consumer which may result in a lost sale.
In another situation, unless the particular model of television receiver in the user's possession has the appropriate features, the user must open up the television receiver, and cut into existing wiring so that the user may be able to adapt the television receiver for use with, for example, a computer.
One of the current uses for television receivers is as instructional aids in schools, wherein the television receiver is used in conjunction with a video cassette recorder or for viewing special programs broadcast from time to time. Heretofore, it has been necessary to specially modify each television receiver in order to interconnect the television receivers when it is desired to control the various television receivers from, for example, a central location. It has also been necessary to install cabling to interconnect the various television receivers.